Stay, Run or Die
by Isabella Linner
Summary: Her whole life is controlled. When she meets some girls with the same problems they decide to runaway and break free. What happens when they run into someone? At the end, will she Stay and fight, Run for her life or Die for her love . All Human
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Here, my new story as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leaving**

_"Isabella Marie Swan!" _My mom shouted. "Why in the name of lord are you doing this?" She asked, furiously.

"Mom, please let me go." I told her for like the hundredth time in the day.

"But Bells, why are you going to that lame town. Don't you love me anymore?" She asked, no pleaded me. But I was having a final decision about this and there was no way I was going to change it.

"No mom, that's not the point. I really love you but I need to be with dad too." I started to explain for the final time. She opened her mouth to interrupt but I raised one hand to silence her. "Let me finish. Its time for me to go to dad and spend some Father – Daughter time with him. This is my final decision and there is nothing you can do to change it." I said for the final time and she understood that the topic was closed. She huffed and went towards her room, I heard the door slam. Sometimes my mother can be just like a child, I thought.

In our relationship it was like I was the elder one and she was the younger one. Sometimes I do regret missing my normal childhood, but what could I have done, I had no other choice. But not anymore, now I am moving to my dad's place. My mom and dad got divorced when I was four. After that my mom bought me to Phoenix with her and my dad stayed in Forks, a small gloomy town in Washington. A few months ago my mom decided to remarry. So now I have a step dad, Phil. Phil is a minor league baseball player, so you can guess that he travels a lot to find a job. Phil always used to travel alone cauz my mom had to stay back for me, but I saw sadness deep down in her eyes. So I decided to go to Forks to live with my dad for a while. I know that I am not exactly the no. one fan of Forks but I could not see my mother like this. Since the time I decided to move to Forks to my dad my had mom had been begging me to stay, she thinks that I will kill my future by living in such a small town. Well who cares, there is still a lot of time to decide about future, right?

"Bella, give your mother some time. She will understand it." I was so dazed in my own thoughts that I did not see Phil coming. Phil always tried to be a nice dad, or atleast a nice friend. He understood me more than mom ever could.

"I know." I simply said. "I am going to pack my luggage." I said as I stood up and went upstairs to my room. I had decided to go to Forks last week, but I did not tell mom about it until everything was finalized so that she could not obstruct anything. I worked things out with dad and then it was only tomorrow that I broke the news to mom at dinner. At first she thought that I was joking so she started laughing but when she saw my face she sat there dumbstruck. It was since then she was pleading me not to go. Most of my stuff was packed. It would be around three days till I will be in Forks, I thought. I did not actually enjoy the idea of going to Forks, but there also I will not feel any difference cauz dad is just as pushy as mom or sometimes even more. At last I will be free of these duties. After packing the leftover stuff I went down to make dinner.

"No Bella its ok, we are ordering pizza today." Mom said as I started to enter the kitchen.

Mom and dad always used to argue with each other. When I was small, I used to hear their arguments all the time. After sometime they got divorced and mom got my custody, but every summer I used to visit my dad. It was like both of them where competing with each other. Even though my mom acts childish but when it comes to my future, she is pretty serious, like another side of her comes out. Mom wanted me to become a doctor, so since childhood she started preparing me for it, but dad on the other hand wanted me to become a lawyer. Mom was totally against it, every summer mom used to accuse dad of brainwashing me, and dad used to do say the same to mom. Sometimes they even got violent, but always used to stop before they got too far. My mom always wanted me to be the best, always first in class, perfect 4.0 grades and full scholarship, sometimes she used to give me medical journals to read as extras. During summer vocations, dad used to keep the reign tight on me with extra work besides my homework, restrictions, and along with that law books. In my whole life all I do is always controlled by either of my parents, I know that they want the best for me but that does not mean that they would treat me like a slave of their, but well what choice do I have. On the other hand, my stepdad Phil understood me perfectly, it always amazes me how totally he understands me and how easily I confide in him.

We ate our dinner in science and I went to bed early since I was in no mood to face my mom.

Finally, after avoiding my mom for tow days the day of my departure came. Mom cried, no actually thought those tears she wanted to beg me to stay with her but I quickly hugged them both and went. After the journey of a few hours I reached Forks. My dad was at the airport to receive me. He gave me an awkward one – handed hug and then help me with my luggage in his cruiser. _Yep, that's right_. My dad's the chief of police in Forks.

"So Bells, how was the journey?" Dad asked after we pulled off the airport.

"It was fine." I replied, trying to keep the conversation as small as possible. Just like me, my dad did not like an emotional display so the long silence between us is comfortable. Soon we reached home.

"Leave it Bells, you would be tired. I'll do it." Dad said as I came forward to take my suitcase out of the trunk. I nodded and went inside. The house looked exactly like I had seen it a few summers ago. A few years ago my mom insisted that I stay there and dad come visit me if he wanted to meet me, since she was thinking that in some time I would get attached to him and will leave her. I quickly went to my room. _Just like I left it last time,_ I thought. I was exhausted from the flight so I took off my jacket and boots and went to bed.

It was around nighttime when I woke up, I hopped out of my bed and saw my luggage lying at my door. I took out some fresh clothes and went to take a shower. This house is small, so there is only one bathroom. As soon as the warm water touched my bare skin, I began to relax instantly. After a few minutes the warm water began to run out and so I stepped out of the shower, quickly got dressed and went downstairs to make dinner. My dad was a good father, but he was not at all aware of cooking at all. I walked to the living room only to find dad engrossed in the game. My dad is a sports freak.

"Dad" I called, apparently he was so engrossed in the game that when I called his name I caught him off guard and he jumped in his chair, I laughed. But my laughter made his angry.

"You are not supposed to do that, young lady." He said sternly, my laughter faded. Dad hated jokes.

"Sorry dad." I said, not caring. I did not want to listen any further so I went into the kitchen to save myself. I was really hungry and could not wait any longer so I just made mashed potato along with some salad. As I made dinner I drank down two glasses of milk, but that made my hunger grow. _Gezz, since when did I eat like an animal?_ Dinner was prepared within fifteen minutes.

"Dad, dinner is ready." I called.

"Keep it on the counter Bella, I will eat it later." He answered. I did as he said and quickly ate mine. After eating two servings of mashed potato my hunger seemed to subside. I quickly scrubbed my my plate and and made my way upstairs.

"Bella?" Dad called.

"Yeah?" I came down and approached him, he muted the volume and turned towards me.

"I have enrolled you in high school which starts tomorrow, so don't stay up late and take full rest. Also, these are some brushers of universities lying on your desk. Take a look at them." He said and turned towards the television. I sighed and went towards my room, on the desk I found some brushers of law school. I took them and sat on my bed, after reading about three brushers I felt sleepy again. _Wow! A plane ride completely wears you out,_ I thought. I lied down on my bed and after a few moments I fell asleep in the hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Hiya Readers! I am sorry this chapter is short. It is only the beginning. Basically the motive of this chapter was to explain the hardship of Bella's life. **

**Alice and Rosalie come in the next chapter.**

**Till then, please review and tell me weather it is worth continuing or not.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	2. Friends

**Bella meets Rosalie and Alice! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Thankx to my i****ncredible Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne ****for helping me with the story. I don't know what I would have done without you.**

**

* * *

**

**Friends**

I woke up early in the morning, but did not get up. I just laid there for a minute, after awhile I rolled out. I quickly showered and changed into sweater and jeans before I peeked out of the window, sure that dad had gone, and bingo! He had. I stuffed my belongings into my messenger bag while making my way to the stairs. As I entered the kitchen I quickly went to the fridge and got some milk with a granola bar, this was usually my breakfast in Phoenix although mom was totally against it, but after a while she stopped commenting on it.

Anyway, today I had enough time to peacefully eat my breakfast, which usually is not the case, but I know that if I didn't rush out now, then I will never be able to make it school on time cauz I have to walk all the way since I have no ride (It made my mood even worse since it is already hard enough for me to walk across a flat surface, god knows what might happen with me if I have to walk to school everyday). I choked down the whole bar in quick bites while I chased it down with milk. I took my bag and went to the coat rack to get my coat since, its freezing, and that's when I noticed there was a yellow paper lying on the table along with a bunch of keys. I put on my coat and went to see what Charlie had wrote for me:

_Bella,_

_These are the keys to your new truck which is outside in the driveway. Also, there are freshman courses starting in some of the universities, they are mentioned in the brochure take a look at them and we will talk about it later._

_Dad_

So this is my homecoming present. Nice, but I don't know why I didn't feel as nice when I picked up the keys. Its like something was bugging me from inside. I know that dad is not good at emotional display, but this is out of the limits. He gives me a truck and tells me about it in a piece of paper, also along with it there is a note attached regarding universities. This is too much. At first I thought of going to school on foot, but then I thought of the consequences, (also due to my thinking) I had already lost a lot of time, so I picked up the keys and went outside only to find a piece of junk standing in the driveway. _What the hell! Does this look like a present from any angle? Well I don't think so_. What other choice do I have though, I sat in the cab and started the truck. It roared to life while making me jump in the process. '_Perfect'_ I thought, but I pulled it out of the driveway on the road only to discover that its max speed limit is around fifty. This just gets better. Luckily I reached school just on time, as I got out of the cab I couldn't help but to notice the stares that I got from the rest of the students, I blushed ten shades of red immediately. Quickly, I ducked my head as I headed for the front office. In the office there was an elderly lady, her name plate read Mrs. Cope.

"Um, I am new here." I said as I approached her. Just then the front door burst open and two girls entered. The first one was short with spiky black hair and nice clothes, in which I could make out the designer origin. The next one had wavy, glossy blond hair along with the body of a runway model. She too had designer clothes on aswell.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, I am Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale. We are new here." The short, spiky haired girl said as she approached the front desk.

"Oh yes, yes. Alice, Rosalie meet Isabella. It's her first day too." Mrs. Cope introduced me. I blushed and looked towards them, they too looked at me with a warm and friendly smile.

"Hi, I am Alice." Alice tuned towards me with a smile and excitedly extended her hand towards me, which I took.

"Bella,"

"But she just said that you are Isabella?" Alice asked, confused.

"Yes, my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella." I explained. Just then the blond one came forward.

"Hey, I am Rosalie but you can call me Rose." The blond - I mean Rose - extended her hand.

"Hi Rose." I shook her hand too. This is a good start. I got new friends on my first day of school, nice.

"Here you go girls, this is the map of the school and here are the slips for you to get signed by your teachers. At the end of the day you have to submit them at my office." In our small conversation we had totally forgotten Mrs. Cope. We thanked her as we took our material and went out of the office towards our classes.

"So Bella, what do you have?" Alice asked. All of us compared our schedule, we had English, Lunch, Biology and Gym together. Other than that I had French with Rose and Calculus with Alice, but they both had no other class together.

"Right now, we have English. So let's move." Rosalie said as we moved towards our classes.

"So Bella, why did you come to Forks?" Alice asked on the way.

"Um well, let's just says 'it's complicated'." I tried to close the subject.

"I think we can keep up." Rose said, encouraging me, but in the meantime, to my utter relief, we reached our class. We went inside and took our seats. Just then our teacher entered our class, I breathed a sigh of relief. Alice gave me a look that said we'll – talk – about – it – later, I groaned. During the class we didn't talk, for which I was thankful to the teacher, but to my misery the class ended a bit too soon. Before leaving the class we got each of our slips signed.

"So Bella, your story?" Alice asked as we went towards our next class.

"Your clothes are really nice Alice, where did you get them from?" I asked, trying to distract them.

"Thanks, these are from Paris. Now, let's get back to the topic." I groaned.

"Alice can we talk about it at lunch. Please?" I pleaded.

"Alright, but no chickening out." She warned.

"I promise," I said with a hand on my heart.

"Alright," she agreed, and we made our way towards our classes. Right now I had Art, in which none of them was with me in, so we made our way towards our respective classes. On the way I got a lot of stares from the students, especially the male population. Embarrassed, I hid my face with my hair and made my way to the class.

The rest of the day was just pretty much boring, after Art I had calculus with Alice. I asked her about her history but she told me that she will tell me about it when I will share my part. I frowned, but agreed. However, she did tell me about her and Rose's relationship. Apparently, Alice and Rosalie's parents where good friends with each other so they practically grew up together.

Soon it was lunchtime and Alice was bouncing in her seat while waiting for Rosalie. As soon as Rosalie arrived they started their Spanish inquisition.

"So, your mother really accuses your father of brainwashing you?" Alice asked, a bit shocked.

"Yup, that's true." I simply replied.

We were walking to our classes after chatting our way though lunch. Alice seemed a bit shocked after listing to my history, but Rosalie seemed to be at ease. "Now, enough about me. Tell me something about yourself." I demanded as we reached our Biology class.

"Later," was all she said.

* * *

**I am realy sorry for updating after so long, but I was kinda busy with my other story. But well, here it is.**

**Also from now on I will be updating my stories even more, so watch out!**

**I also left it at this point on pourpose since I wanted Alice and Rosalie's history to be in a seprate chapter.**

**Once again thankyou Dravvin Rayne for Betaing and helping me with my stories.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	3. Blood Promise: A promise for Future

**Alice and Rosalie's pasts reveled!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline**

**Thankx to all those people who reviewed, you made my day :)**

**

* * *

Blood Promise: A promise for Future**

The rest of the day was boring; it was all spent in classes. They both insisted on privacy of our conversation so right now I am driving home with Alice and Rosalie right behind me. I wanted to know their pasts so we decided to meet up at my house. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I felt immensely guilty for hiding it from them. It was such an important part of my life and I hid it from them. _But it was not your fault_, a voice echoed, _I mean you barely know them_. But somewhere in the back of my mind I had this feeling that these girls are here for a reason, so I made a promise to myself. After they are through I will tell them. I will tell them a secret from my past. Something that I wowed to forget but never could. I mean how could I? How can someone forget a life changing incident? And that murders face? Or those flames in which we were trapped for hours? Our cries for help? I snapped out of my flashback as I realized that I had reached my destination. Shaking my head to clear it all, I stepped out. Both of them were already out and about.

"Seriously Bella, exactly how much is its top speed?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea."

"Huh?"

"I just got it today." They looked confused. "It's my homecoming present." I mumbled hoping they wouldn't catch. But from the shock on their faces, I think they heard it.

"Homecoming present?" Rosalie yelled. "How in the hell is this piece of junk a homecoming present?" she asked angrily.

"Why not ask my father?" I snapped. As if it was a bad day already, she was just making it more miserable.

"Sorry, it's just Rose is always obsessed with cars." Alice said stepping in.

"It's alright. I've just had a crappy day that's all."

"I don't know about you guys but I am not planning on standing here for the rest of the day." Alice said, trying to divert attention.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go inside." I said as I opened the front door and ushered them in.

"Nice house." Alice commented in a positive voice.

"Yea, cozy." Rosalie said in somewhat sarcastic voice which for some reason made me smile.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked on my way to the kitchen.

"Water would be fine." Alice said with a smile.

"Ditto." Rosalie said, looking around. After a cup of water and some roaming here and there we were settled on the couches as Alice and Rosalie started with their stories.

"Rosalie and I have been friends since we were in diapers." Alice started with a lost, dreamy expression. "Since mine and her parents are business partners, we were often thrown together. More than our mothers, we have seen the faces our nannies. Until the age of six we had a different nanny each week until…"

"Until Gloria and Margaret came." Rosalie picked. "They were sisters, fresh from Mexico, in search of a job. They were hired almost immediately. From then onwards until now they are with us."

"We are really blessed to find such great mothers." Alice continued. "Anyway, so our parents are really strict. They want us to be these high class glam dolls. We came here in Forks in order to increase our popularity. Even though Forks in a really small place, it still has a potential of becoming an industrial hub, so our parents decided of setting up a factory in order to start the chain. We go to the school in order to make our parents more famous and known." Alice must've noticed my expression cauz she broke off and said "Pathetic, no?" with a small, sad smile.

"And I thought my parents were the worst." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"The only love we've ever received was from our grandparents. They used to love us really much, until the age of ten, we lived with them. But being old and bent with age, they couldn't take care of us on their own so they kept nannies. They were the ones who hired Gloria and Margret despite our parent's protests."

"Before they died, they set up a fund in our name, something only we can access. We get a monthly sum transferred from our parent's account to ours." Rosalie added.

"Our parents are pretty old fashioned. I won't be shocked if they tell Rosalie or me to marry someone stranger for the sake of business." Alright, this got my attention.

"MARRY?" I said a little too loudly.

"Yeah, marry. I don't think they approve of our friendship with your either. Since you're no 'high class'." Rosalie said the last words with air quotations. I sat there for quite some time, trying to digest the whole thing.

"You know, I wasn't being honest with you." I slowly opened my mouth. It's now or never.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, confused.

"Ha! I knew you were lying about the whole accusation thingy!" Rosalie jumped.

"No, you idiot. Not that. By not being honest I meant that I did not say the whole thing, not that I lied about something." I corrected her single mindedly.

"Then what is it Bella?" Alice softly asked.

"I left out the part about my grandparents." I started. As I explained it to them, I didn't realize we all had unsheded tears in our eyes. My story ended with all of us in a hug and tears running down our cheeks. I was quite shocked to see Rosalie in the same state as me, but somewhere I knew that behind that cool and calm face, there was an emotional and troubled Rosalie. The outer mask was just a façade.

"You know, if we ever find them, we'll kill them." Alice said with a small smile.

"Yea, Jesus Bella! You have suffered just as much as we have. I think you are one of my sister, mind it, a long lost one." I smiled at Rosalie's attempt to make me smile. "So, you were right after all, weren't you, midget?" she said playfully winking at Alice who swatted her arm for calling her midget.

"Right about what?" I asked trying to make out the lost part in the conversation.

"Before coming to Forks, Alice had a 'prenomination'" she said with air quotations "that we are going to find someone just like us. And here you are, just like us." She said smiling. All this while Alice didn't say anything. We turned towards her only to find a determined expression on her face.

"You know what, today we make a promise." Alice declared, pulling us back from the groupie moment. When she got our attention she continued. "If we ever get into a situation, we'll break free."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Rosalie was the first one to open their mouth.

"I am talking about the fact that our parents are imposing their wills on us for a long time. I don't know about you guys but I am over and over this thing and it has to stop." She said in a determined voice.

"You know what, you're right. And quite frankly speaking, I am sick of all this." Rosalie added.

"So I believe we have a deal here." I finally said.

"Yes, I believe so." Alice said with a smile. It was looking so weird; all three of us, sitting in my living room with tear strained faces, making promises to each other.

"Why don't we seal it with our blood?" Rosalie asked as our eye went wide.

"What?" Alice almost screeched.

"Yes, a blood promise is much effective and would have a greater value." she ignored Alice's anxious expression and continued thinking.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked. Even though I didn't know them that well but I still figured something, like if Rosalie said something, then there's no turning back.

"A knife and three cloths." I got up and went to the kitchen. In the background I could hears Alice trying to knock some sense into Rosalie but it all seems to be falling onto deaf ears.

"You done?" Rosalie asked in a bored yet excited voice as I entered the living room with three cloths and first aid box in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Yeah." I said taking my previous space.

"What! Bella, you too!" Alice screeched. As she was sitting near to my ear, I almost had to cover it with a hand to protect my poor eardrum.

"Yes, what's the point on arguing with Rosalie. And besides, this sounds really interesting." At the end Alice gave up. We started the ceremony shortly after that.

Each one of us made a small cut on the middle of the palm. Then as the blood started oozing out, we clasped our hands together so that our blood mixed and be made into one. With the three of our hands laced in all of our blood, we stamped three hand prints on each of the three cloths. Quickly we washed our hands with water and covered them with bandages to stop the wound to bleed anymore. And just like that we made a promise to the other. But it was not ordinary promise. It was a _blood promise_.

* * *

**I am so so sorry for updating sooo late. I was stuck with work and couldn't find time. Sorry.**

**I know this title is sketchy but I just liked it. Also, the whole blood promise thingy, I've done it too. It's a bit painful but really exciting. Let me warn you first, it is really dangerous. If you do something wrong that it can have some terrible results so just keep in mind to do it under some sort of supervision.**

**Lastly, please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	4. Author's Note! It's Important!

**Well, this is not an author's note, but a very important message.**

**I am shifting my stories from FanFiction to Wattpad.**

**My authors name is isabellalinner. Most of the stories have already been posted with same titles but different character names.**

**I would just like to thank all you guys for supporting me on FanFiction, and if you still want to continue with my stories feel free to view them on Wattpad. **

**The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page.**

**For the last time…**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


End file.
